


THE MCU & DCEU Get Kinky 2020

by kestra_troi



Series: My Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Horror, Bossy Loki, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Clone Sex, Cock Slapping, Collars, Comeplay, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom OMC, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Exhibitionism, Facials, Feminization, Frottage, Green Kryptonite, Gym Sex, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki Lives (Marvel), M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Other, Partial Nudity, Petplay, Pink Kryptonite, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Prostate Milking, Public Nudity, Rape, Rimming, Sex Magic, Shower Sex, Sub Thor (Marvel), Submissive Clark Kent, Superman Played by Henry Cavill, Telepathic Sex, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Loki (Marvel), Wall Sex, cowplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: Blasphemous, I know to place these two together, but oh well. I don't care. This is where all my MCU and DCEU Kinktober 2020 fics will live.Chp 1: DAY 6 CLONE SEX (Thorki)Chp 2: DAY 7 TENTACLES + NONCON + DISTENTION (Superman) [Warning for RAPE]Chp 3: DAY 17 PETPLAY (Superman x OMC)Chp 4: DAY 23 EXHIBITIONISM (Thorki)Chp 5: DAY 30 SEX IN A WALL + TELEPATHIC SEX (Thorki)
Relationships: Clark Kent/Original Male Character(s), Clark Kent/Other(s), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: My Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948558
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Seeing Double

On receipt of Loki’s missive via his cellular phone Thor saved his game and tossed the controller over to his gladiatorial roommates. “King’s business,” he announced, bounding out of his chair, grinning like a fool. 

“A’ight,” the stone one replied, speaking to Thor’s rapidly retreating back.

The hero tucked his phone into his supremely comfortable sweatpants and hurried down the hall towards his private chambers. He threw open his bedroom door and his eyes went wide. Two Lokis, naked and hard, broke their kiss and turned towards him. “Hello, Brother,” they said in perfect unison, the same mischievous smirk pulling at the corners of their mouths. 

“Loki,” Thor gasped. His face reddened all the way to the tips of his ears as he hurriedly slammed the door closed and locked it. “Brother--s what game are you playing at?”

“Game?” One Loki asked. 

“What game?” The other Loki supplied. 

The two Lokis locked eyes with one another and moved towards each other once again. One of them reached down and lightly stroked his mirror’s identical cock, while the other cupped the back of his head and directed their perverse kiss. Thor shook his head, blinking repeatedly as if to rouse himself from a dream. 

The Loki holding his double’s head, opened his eyes in the middle of their erotic dance of tongues and winked at him. “Loki?” Thor cautiously asserted. That Loki broke the kiss and smiled at him. The other Loki mewed petulantly like a spoiled brat at the ending of their kiss and jerked his copy’s cock roughly in recompense. Loki, the one Thor thought to be original, hissed and planted one final kiss on his own lips before saying, “I thought that you deserved a treat, my king.” 

The Other Loki turned around. “We all know how desperately you adore our cock,” he teased, glancing down at Thor’s tenting bulge. Thor blushed harder, feebly trying to cover his manhood from view with his hands like a virginal maiden. 

“So we, or rather  _ I _ ,” the real Loki continued. “Thought that what could be a more delicious reward for our fearless leader than to have two specimens of the cock he loves?”

“Besides, we’re gorgeous,” the Other Loki added with a shrug. The real Loki smiled broadly, a thin chuckle escaping. The pair of Lokis wrapped themselves around each other once more, their hard cocks sliding against one another. Thor swallowed, entranced by the sight of that perfection. “And who better to share you with than myself?”

“This magic…?”

Both the Lokis rolled their eyes. “Nothing to fear, brother,” the original Loki promised. In a flash of light the Other Loki disappeared, then reappeared without a single worry, waving goodbye and hello with the exact same wiggle of his fingers as if he had never gone. “Easily and perfectly reversible,” the Other Loki explained. 

“But how?”

In perfect sync both the Lokis sighed in mild frustration. “Must you be so dense?” One of them complained. Thor opened his mouth to argue, but the Lokis suddenly whooshed across the room to his side with magic. Disappearing and reappearing at random, switching places again and again so that when they arrived at Thor’s side he could no longer tell which Loki was which. 

“Why are you still dressed in these hideous Midgardian rags?” The Loki on his right asked, pawing at his ‘Earth’s Mightiest Heroes’ tee shirt. 

“They’re comfortable,” Thor dumbly replied. He gasped again as his brother or his brother’s clone began pulling at his cotton covered erection. He turned his head to face the one touching him so flagrantly, but the other Loki caught his chin between his cool, clever fingers and brought him back around into a kiss. 

Thor moaned, sagging into his brother’s affection while his other brother continued to grope his manhood through his sweats and place biting kisses along his neck and shoulder. Thor groaned, his arms going around his brothers’ waists. They both felt solid and smooth against his palms. 

“Brother,” Thor mumbled into Loki’s mouth. So engrossed was he in plundering his brother’s mouth he nearly missed the subtle nod the two Lokis shared. He reared his head. “Loki,” he warned.

“Relax, brother,” the one he had been kissing said. 

“We’re going to give you such pleasures,” the other Loki finished. Thor made an unsure noise and then gasped as the Loki that had been fondling him suddenly yanked down his sweatpants to reveal his throbbing erection. The Loki on his left, then grabbed the hem of his tee shirt and hauled it off over his head. 

Stunned into compliance, Thor eventually caught on and aided his brother in his efforts to disrobe him. He stood between his brother and his brother’s clone as naked and hard as they were, but decidedly more bewildered. The Loki he kissed tossed the offending shirt to the floor with a disgusted sneer, while the Loki that had been stroking his cock returned his hand to that task and his lips to Thor’s golden skin. Thor hissed as teeth sank into his shoulder, but the other Loki once again turned his head and licked his open lips tenderly as if to smooth the ache caused by the other. 

“Let’s we three take this to the bed,” the gentle Loki suggested between teasing, openmouthed kisses.

Thor nodded. 

“Yes,” the other Loki agreed, planting a chaste kiss to the mark he had just left in Thor’s skin. “The king’s bed.”

Thor stepped out of his sweatpants and let himself be guided away by the Lokis with his eyes closed. Lips constantly pressed against his own and three sets of hands wandered over all that bare skin. Thor huffed in surprise when the two Lokis shoved him onto the foot of his own bed. 

Immediately, Thor made to rise, but the Lokis pushed him down by the shoulders. “Now who’s eager?” One of them jested. Thor flushed pink and remained where he had been placed. Instead, he skimmed his hands down both Lokis’ flanks, marveling at all the pale, pale skin and those beautiful, unwilting cocks. 

One of the Lokis tipped his head up by the chin. “Would you like to watch us, brother?”

“Please?” Thor nodded. 

Loki,  _ his  _ Loki he was sure of it, leaned down and granted him a small, too brief kiss. Thor chased after the slim lips of the man he desired, but was kept in his place by his lover’s clone. He groaned as he watched his brother and clone resume their passionate embrace, crashing their duplicate lips together roughly while they grasped at each other’s bodies like two snakes writhing and coiling around one another. 

Aroused beyond belief, Thor gripped his cock and stroked his shaft entranced by the sight of his brother...and his brother. The Lokis smirked at him and as one took ahold of their facsimile’s cock matching Thor’s motions and speed. “Are you enjoying your present, brother?”

“Yes,” Thor gushed, biting his lip. He dropped his eyes and stared at the twin cocks that rose from twin bushes of black curls. Thor licked his lips. His Loki already had a magnificent manhood, one of length and girth beyond even his own. Now there was a replica, exact and perfect in every detail, of that same resplendent cock within his reach. 

On a whim, Thor reached out to touch those cocks, but his hand was batted away. Both the Lokis tutted. “Naughty boy,” they said in unison. The one on the left continued, intoning while he wagged his finger, “You just watch.” 

“We touch you,” the other Loki finished. 

“Maybe,” the first Loki equivocated.

“If you are good for us,” the other proposed.

“Brother,” Thor groaned, complaining even as he stroked his cock. He gazed up at what he thought was his true Loki and mewled pathetically with pleading eyes. 

“Now who’s playing games?” The Lokis laughed. Thor growled between clenched teeth. He blinked and the Lokis were gone. Thor gaped, confused, glancing all around his room when he heard gratuitous moans coming from behind him. He half turned to find the Lokis wildly grinding on top of one another, rolling around his bed in play acts of dominance. 

“Touch yourself, brother,” one of the Lokis panted. 

“Come with us,” the other requested, meeting Thor’s gaze with a heated look. 

Gulping down his confusion, Thor settled onto his knees in the corner of his bed and watched avidly as the two Lokis mated for him. 

In the end, they came onto each other’s faces and Thor erupted onto his bedsheets, breathing raggedly as his brothers merged back into one single Loki. “Did you enjoy yourself, my king?”

Huffing through his nose at the insubordinate tone in his brother’s voice, Thor threw himself beside his Loki and gazed hungrily at his come spattered face. “Brother,” he murmured, leaning down and sweeping his tongue across his brother’s pinked cheek. Loki chuckled and held his mouth open, anticipating the sloppy kiss that Thor would lay on him.


	2. Superman VS Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman finds himself in a hopeless situation involving a tentacle monster.

A faintish green glow emanated from the mouth of the cave.

According to the local populace that unnatural light marked the entrance to the lair of the creature.

Floating midair numerous meters away from the cave, Superman attempted to use his x-ray vision to discern what beast lurked there. However, his superior vision couldn’t penetrate the rock formation. He could hear the lapping of minute waves coming from within the cave which was to be expected given the presence of an underground lake and the subsequent arrival of an aquatic monster there. But he could not detect any aural abnormalities. 

With no other choice, he flew into the cave to investigate.

Immediately upon descending, he tumbled to the hard rocky surface of the cave floor, overwhelmed with weakness and nausea. He landed with a resounding crash not far from the edge of the virescent water. His muscles spasmed, clenching and unclenching beyond his control. His eyesight blurred and spun. Pain from the rough landing flared up his side, leaving him gasping and sweaty. 

He rolled onto his back, intent on crawling away from the water and what he could only assume was the kryptonite hidden somewhere within it. He turned his face towards the mouth of the cave, gaping dumbly at the grey light filtering in, unable to muster the strength and coordination to move as he had planned. Superman groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head as waves of feebleness washed over him, seemingly endless. 

Back towards the water he heard the sound of splashing. Suddenly alert to something other than his pain, Superman faced the water and blinked his eyes repeatedly. He was unable to focus his vision or stop the swirling patterns that left his head light and dizzy. He saw nothing, but more splashing soon followed.

Weakly, Superman again attempted to lift himself or roll over onto his other side to no avail. Then before his mind could even process events something noisily emerged from the waters causing a rain of droplets to fall across Superman’s face. He flinched, eyes closing instinctively when something very strong wrapped itself tightly around his wrist. 

Gasping at the unexpected ache in his limb, Superman opened his eyes wide and gawked at the slick appendage coiling around his wrist. He yanked his arm, but he didn’t have the strength to remove it so simply. The tentacle tightened more, slithering down his arm, squeezing strongly as he struggled. 

Superman flopped onto his side and used his other arm to try and pry the damned thing off, but again was stymied. The creature’s slippery skin evaded his weakened grasp. His fingers could find no purchase on the bumpy, burgundy flesh. He growled, grinding his teeth in frustration as he tugged and tugged against his watery foe. 

Another splatter of water lashed his face and Superman squinted his eyes opening them to find another tentacle surging forward towards him. Helpless, he tried in vain to bat the newcomer away, but the tentacle quickly outsped his clumsy movements and wrapped itself around his other arm. 

Superman yelled as the two tentacles worked in tandem to drag him towards the water.

He writhed like a fish on a hook, but their hold was too powerful for him in his sickly state. His fingers contracted as they hit the icy cold waters. Superman gasped. The chill ran through his body as more tentacles joined in trapping him, grabbing him all over.

Thicker ones reached out and grasped his ankles, wrapping around his legs like iron chains that constantly flexed and squirmed. Others encircled his middle. His head hit the water and the cold sparked his already painful nerves. Superman screamed. 

Smaller tentacles now worked themselves around his head, sliding up through his hair and around his neck. Slimy and thinner, these tentacles formed a noose around his throat while more wormed over his face. Superman shut his mouth and thrashed as little as he could. Two of the smaller tentacles slithered up his nose and swelled, cutting off his air supply. Superman automatically panted, his mouth flying open to catch a much needed breath. 

Instantly, a force of smaller tentacles snaked inside his open mouth and surged down his throat. Superman gagged, choking on the slimy, wriggling intruders as they bullied their way deeper. Superman shuddered, unable to fight off the oral invaders or to even move his head. A nest of tentacles surrounded his head and pulled him underwater.

He expected to black out, to suffocate and drown. Yet, as the tentacles hauled him towards the floor of the cold lake, he found that he could in fact breathe. Or perhaps more correctly the tentacles inside him were breathing for him. Supplying his lungs and his brain with oxygen. This creature desired him alive. That thought comforted him and terrified him in equal measure.

Somewhere between the shore and the bottom of the lake, the tentacles ceased to pull him down. Instead they held him in place, awake and aware and breathing whatever sort of air the creature was pumping into his lungs. 

Weak and exhausted, Superman floated in the water. An odd drowsiness seeped into him moment by moment no doubt supplied by the smaller tentacles writhing down his throat. He made no attempt to free himself. Not anymore.

A number of the smaller tentacles began to rub against his suit. Eventually, one managed to bore a hole in his supersuit and rush over his skin. Superman shivered as icy water flooded his suit, soaking him to the bone. Countless other tentacles swept inside his suit following after the first. He gurgled as one such extremity snuggly circled his flaccid cock and balls. He sputtered as he felt a sucker attach to the underside of his cock, directly covering his slit then additional ones adhered to the spongy head and along the shaft. They worked together squeezing and coaxing his cock to hardness.

Superman held his eyes tightly shut. He was so weak he doubted he even could get erect, but the creature would not be denied. However long it took, it still happened, his cock responded to the constant manual stimulation and rose to full erection. Humiliated and disgusted, Superman barely even sputtered as he felt a tiny tentacle, smaller than all the rest prod at his pucker. 

At once he knew what this creature intended. He also knew that he had no hope of fighting back or ending this assault, so he forced his body to relax. The miniscule tentacle wiggled all around his rim leaving behind some sort of secretion. Superman gasped as his tight, furry pucker began to tingle. His cock throbbed as the tiny perpetrator twitched its way inside him leaving behind a growing warmth and buzz as it went.

The feeling of nausea that had debilitated him earlier dissolved under the warmth and the tingling. Superman rocked listlessly from side to side, but his limbs felt cold, numb, weak. He tried to groan, but the orally inserted tentacles held his vocal cords too still. The powerless hero sagged in surrender. The pleasantly stinging sensation expanded beyond his anus into his entire lower half. 

Oddly detached, Superman felt his balls tighten, he felt an orgasm erupt from his cock, but there was no satisfaction, no pleasure. The numbness was a blessing though, he soon realized. Larger, thicker tentacles now penetrated his formerly virginal hole. They slipped into him deeply and there they remained for what seemed an eternity.

Time became meaningless underwater. Superman had no sense of direction or daylight. He floated in those greenish waters as long as the creature deemed necessary. From time to time he would feel a tentacle inside him expand beyond their normal girth. The feeling of fullness gradually strengthened, doubling and tripling. Superman gave a final, pathetic thrash as that fullness tilted towards pain. 

At that point Superman choked on a liquid that was poured down his throat and immediately blacked out. He awoke on the rocks beside the lake, the waters bluer than blue, with no recollection of how he had escaped. He struggled to his feet, his legs and arms wobbling and shaking. He staggered, drenched and cold, but alive and very, very full. He scanned the waters that had been his dungeon but he saw nothing but clear, natural waves. His eyes dropped in relief but then he caught sight of his midsection and gasped. His once flat, chiseled abdomen now sagged below his waist in a great mass. His hands skimmed the gut finding it an unusual mix of firm and squishy. 

A different sort of nausea roiled through him.

Disgusted, Superman stumbled away from the lake, waddling as his bloated stomach interfered with his unsteady legs. The fullness inside sloshed with his every move, leaving him panting with effort as if he was dragging a great weight. 

Gritting his teeth, he hobbled his way towards the mouth of the cave, no longer feeling the effects of the Kryptonite. He gazed up at the exit and tightened his muscles. They clenched and he suddenly became hyperaware of something thick still inside his hole. Tentatively, he reached back and felt something slimy and viscous blocking his rim. With a kick and a groan, he jumped into the air. Slowly he flew upwards towards and out of that damned cavern. 

In the light of what he assumed was a new day, he could see the monstrous bulge of his belly, the rips and tears in his suit, the bruises and suckermarks left on him by the vile creature that had not only bested him, but raped him as well. Disoriented and sickly, Superman kept low towards the ground. His feet slipped as he landed, causing him to nearly tip over. Everything ached and the feeling of fullness was nearly unbearable. 

He didn’t know what to do, so he walked, tripping over his own feet in the direction of the sun. His body thrummed, the echoes of the buzz. In the end he collapsed onto his knees in a creek that came from down the mountain to his left. Superman wheezed, clutching his stomach as pain rippled through the gelatinous mass. 

Acting on some unnatural, implanted instinct, he tore the tatters of his supersuit away and sat in the flow of the stream with his legs spread in front of him. Contractions racked his body and Superman bit his lip to stifle his screams. 

There on the banks of that shallow stream, he birthed his first, second, and third clutch of jellied eggs and watched helplessly as they got carried away out to sea.


	3. The Cow Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman has unearthed some interesting kinks within himself and goes back to a man he trusts to have them satisfied.

The lights switched on. Pink and light green kryptonite glinted, studded in the walls all along the length of the room. Superman followed his master into the dungeon with his eyes wide open and a certain expectancy in his step.

At the top of the stairs, Superman briefly swayed on his feet engulfed in twin sensations of nascent arousal and weakness. He took a deep, steadying breath, allowing the oddness to wash over him. Just as before, it passed as rapidly as it had come. He took a step down and then another. The further down he went the more he could feel his superpowers fading away while his long hidden desires surged to fore. All thanks to the dueling influences of the two synthetic kryptonites he had helped his master develop. 

His master waited for him at the foot of the stairs. Superman met the man’s firm gaze and the remaining tension in his shoulders dissolved, his face softening. The older man nodded up at him, his own excitement for their time together obvious behind his carefully stoic expression. Reassured, Superman’s eyes flitted beyond the landing to the countless toys and other various equipment just waiting in the dungeon to be used. On him. He reached the bottom and stood beside his ever so slightly shorter master.

“Strip,” his master gently commanded. With no hesitation, Superman grabbed the neckline of his skintight suit and pulled. Without his usual superstrength removing his suit took more effort, but it was not overly difficult. Eventually, the alien material peeled off his broad shoulders enough that he could prise his left arm from out of the sleeve. His right arm soon followed.

Now with his wider upper body freed, his suit gave little resistance. The light material pooled in his hands as he tugged it down. Revealing first his hairy, well-defined chest, then his ripped abdomen and his trim waist. His master ran his warm, calloused hand through the coarse black hairs of his nearly exposed treasure trail. Superman paused, shivering, his heart thumping in his chest at the abrupt and intimate touch so many months in the offing. 

“Continue,” his master quietly instructed. Superman swallowed and nodded, rolling his suit down over the swell of his pert ass. With one last shove, the clingy material tumbled to the ground at his feet and he was all there. Naked and semi-hard in front of his master. 

The older man inspected his body, skimming his hands over the expanse of muscle and flesh on display. He squeezed Superman’s hefty pecs, a much too short-lived preview of things to come. His master pinched the skin of his abdomen like a trainer examining his bodybuilder. And he even batted the base of Superman’s cock simply to watch the large member rush towards full hardness. The older man tilted his head to the side and said, “Step out.”

A faint blush colored Superman’s cheeks. He complied, stepping out of his supersuit with his large cock pointing the way directly in front of him. He raised his head and stood at ease, eyes forward as his master picked up his suit from the floor and hung it nearby on a hook. The older man returned, tenderly and possessively palming his bare, supple ass. “Safeword?”

“Gun,” Superman replied. 

“Very well,” his master acknowledged, still proprietarily caressing his ass. “Mine is pineapple, as usual.”

“Yes, Master.” 

“Do you remember what we discussed about our plans for tonight?”

“Yes, Master,” Superman immediately replied. 

“Are you still interested?”

“Please, Master,” Superman said, trying to hide the needy warble in his voice.

“There’s no reason to be shy, pet,” his Dom affirmed. “Not with me.” 

The older man traced Superman’s cheekbone using the back of his hand just barely grazing the skin with his feathlight touch. Superman sighed, eyes closing so he could focus on that faint caress. His body broke out in goosebumps. His master pulled away and gave his ass a playful swat. Superman flushed and bit his lip, his cock throbbing already. His master clutched his low-hanging ball sac in the palm of his hand and squeezed his testicles together, tugging at them like they were his property. Superman sharply inhaled. “When’s the last time you got milked?

“Not since our last session, Master,” Superman answered, his voice cracking as his master tugged again on his sensitive orbs. Superman blushed red, admitting, “I haven’t... _ touched _ myself since then.”

“Very good, pet.” The older man led Superman deeper inside by the balls, guiding him to an industrial work table that held the items that would officially begin his night of submission.

*/*/*/*/*

His master groped his pecs again and again, squeezing them and jiggling them lewdly. Superman blushed the longer he went on and the more praise his master heaped on his physical perfection. Superman gasped when his master began pinching his nipples, coaxing them into hard peaks. He twisted them lightly between his fingers and plucked at them hard enough to make Superman grunt and groan in pain. Despite the rough handling though Superman’s cock stood erect and hard and momentarily ignored. 

_ Smack! _ Superman sharply inhaled as his master brought his calloused palm down onto the meat of his chest. Superman gazed down at his body, flexing his muscles and puffing out his chest for his master. He stared in awe as his skin reddened under his master’s hand.  _ Smack! Smack! Smack! _

“Such beautiful tits,” his master murmured partly to himself. 

Superman panted as the sting from the last blow faded away. The thrill of the pain making his cock throb. He relaxed his muscles. “Thank you, Master.”

From the wheeled work table, his master picked up a set of clamps attached to each other by a chain. He held the sparkly pink clamps in one hand, tweaking Superman’s left nipple with the other. The naked hero let out a shameful whimper as his master squeezed and tugged at his nipple like he would a teat as if he expected milk. Superman quailed, breathing raggedly, as his master finally snapped the clamp onto his tit. 

Then the process was repeated for his right nipple until both buzzed with the bite of the clamps. His master jerked the chain that connected them and Superman moaned, eyes rolling back at the sensation he had missed for too long. 

Next, his master brought forth his new collar. Simple black leather, but with a large bronze bell attached inscribed with the name  _ Kallie _ . Superman swallowed gazing at his master’s gift to him. The older man held it out to him. “Put on your collar, pet. When you’re ready.”

“Yes, Master,” Superman mumbled, ogling his pet name etched onto the metal. The realness of it, the solidity of it made his heart melt and burst at the same time. Gingerly, he reached for the leather. 

“Once you put it on,” his master said as a reminder. “You will be my cow and you will act like one.”

Superman nodded, not trusting his voice. He grabbed the collar and brought it up to his own throat. The buckle took some doing, as he wasn’t accustomed to working such things behind his head, but he got the strap in place and tightened the collar until it hugged his neck warmly. He fingered the bell lovingly and went slowly to his knees. 

His master brought out another, longer chain. This one connected both to his clamped nipples and his collar. His master gave a quick tug and Superman mooed for him like a proper cow his voice cracking from surprise. “Good girl, Kallie.” 

His master petted him on his head, carding his fingers through Superman’s famous black locks. “Time for you to graze, pet.” 

*/*/*/*/*

The bronze bell dangling from his collar clanged with his every motion, and he could feel the weighted rubber tail plug in his ass rocking side to side as he crawled on hands and knees around the dungeon. His master led him about by his chain leash. “Such a noisy cow tonight,” his master commented. Superman blushed, but his master reassured him. “Such a good cow for me, Kallie.” 

His master prompted him onwards and Superman on all fours went where he was bade. With each tug he lowed and mooed for his master desperate to be a good cow, the tip of his large cock dragging along the cold stone floor. The more they walked, the more pre-come leaked from his slit in heavy, noticeable streams. 

His master dragged him back towards the middle of the room, finally mentioning the sticky trail his pet had been leaving behind. “Well,” he huffed with genuine delight. “Looks like my sweet, little cow is needing to be milked.”

“Mooooo,” Superman confirmed. His master tugged twice at his tits and Superman’s eyes fluttered as the clamps pulled at his supremely sensitive nipples. 

“Show me your udder, Kallie,” his master coaxed, teasingly jerking the nipple chain up higher and higher. Superman mewled, red in the face. “Be a good girl and show me your bloated udder.”

Sitting up on his knees, Superman rocked back, pushing his chest out to relieve the pressure and simultaneously unveiling his painfully hard cock. His master whistled in awe, causing Superman to blush harder. The older man wrapped the leash around his fist and stepped closer to his pet keeping the line taut, forcing Superman to kneel taller and straighter. 

“Just look at that udder,” his master murmured, bumping the shaft with the toe of his boot. Superman whimpered. “So pink and pretty and swollen with milk.”

Superman breathed heavily as his master repeatedly nudged his cock with his boot. “You ready to get milked, Kallie?”

“Mooo.” Superman nodded hastily in agreement. “Mooooooooo...”

“Good girl.” His master patted him fondly on the head then dropped the rolled up chain from around his hand. Having given his pet some slack, he gave two tugs signaling it was time to move again. Superman obeyed, his bell clanking and his small rubber tail swaying in the air. 

The older man guided him to the ‘milking station’. He brought Superman up onto a raised bench and cuffed his wrists and ankles to it. He slipped the hero’s erection into a hole and attached a suction appendage around the thick shaft until it contained the entire length. Superman whined, rocking a bit with the need to come. His master petted his flank, shushing him. “Easy Kallie,” he drawled. “Easy girl.”

Sliding forward on his knees, the older man removed the chain leash and instead connected the nipple clamp chain to a bolt in the floor beneath his pet. He flicked the metal clamps. Superman squirmed, writhing and moaning, his handsome face resting against the cold leather of the bench. “You’ve been a good cow for me, Kallie,” his master remarked. “And since you’ve been such a good girl, I’ve decided to let you have a stud to play with.”

“Mooo,” Superman muttered weakly. Already so close to coming, he wouldn’t need much to push him over the edge. And a ‘stud’...? He closed his eyes and breathed as the older man walked away and rolled something big and heavy over towards him. 

Superman mewed questioningly as his master ran his hand down his trembling flank and gently eased his rubber cow tail out of his body. A thin rivulet of lube leaked out of his stretched hole. “Look at you, Kallie,” his master cooed. “Already so wet for your stud. Good girl!”

The older man smacked his rump and Superman groaned, rocking the bench. “Here we go now,” his master described, handling the long, thick dildo at the end of the piston that connected to the fuck machine he had brought over. He gingerly pried Superman’s muscled cheeks apart with one hand while guiding the tip of the dildo to his pet’s wet hole. Superman bellowed and thrashed as he got mounted by his ‘stud’. “Easy girl,” his master commanded. “Easy. He’s in you now. Gotta let him get the lay of the land.”

The machine whirred to life, slowly pushing the dildo forward into the restrained hero. Superman groaned, low and long as the rubber cock sank into him and then pulled out. “Thatta girl. Take that bull cock.” 

His master kneeled down within his line of sight. “I’m gonna milk you for every drop you got in that fat udder of yours, Kallie.”

“Mooo,” Superman confirmed, softly, huffing and puffing as the rubber cock nudged his prostate. 

“Good girl, Kallie. I can’t wait to sell your milk at the market.”

Superman gulped. 

His master sped up the fuck machine and in seconds Superman was lost in a haze of orgasms. Prodded from one directly into another until he finally came dry, having given his master every drop of milk he had like a good cow should. 


	4. Gym Anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor goes to the gym like usual. Loki has a scheme. It goes very well.

At this time of day the gym wasn’t very crowded. Thor did his stretches and his cardio without delay while bopping to his workout playlist with his wireless headphones then moved on from the treadmills to the other side of the gym where the weights and various other machines waited. As he ambled over to the free weight squats apparatus his music abruptly cut off and his phone ringed. He glanced down at his watch and saw the caller id. He immediately accepted. “Loki?”

“Hello, brother,” Loki said, his voice full of innuendo and mischief. Thor gulped, wiping beads of sweat off his forehead. “How’s my little gym bunny’s workout going today?”

“Good,” Thor replied somewhat on his guard. “Not very busy today, so there’s no waiting.”

“Excellent,” Loki intoned, the excitement in his voice making Thor’s stomach clench. He knew with absolute certainty that his brother was up to something and that he probably wouldn’t like it. “Where are you in your routine?”

“About to do squats,” Thor muttered, biting his lip. 

“Perfect! Take off your shorts.”

“What?” Thor gaped, stunned.

“While you’re doing your squats,” Loki explained. “Take off your shorts.”

“Loki,” Thor whined, his face turning a deeper shade of pink that had nothing to do with his exercises. He glanced all around him. True the gym wasn’t terribly busy, but there was still a good number of people about. Including the staff, all of whom Thor knew by name. 

“And send me a video as proof,” Loki continued, unconcerned. “I want to watch.”

“Loki, I can’t,” Thor insisted, heat rushing to his face as he held his hand up to his earphone. “There are people.”

“But you have such a beautiful ass,” Loki pointed out, a playful pout in his voice. “It needs, nay deserves, to be on display.”

“Brother...” Thor groaned. 

“You heard me, Thor,” Loki said softly, but sternly, all his joviality gone. Thor whined wordlessly racking his brain for an excuse that might actually work. “You have three minutes.”

Loki hung up. Thor stared at his watch. A minute ticked by and Thor blushed, his cock twitching in his jock. He spared a glance around the gym for the second time, then quickly got to setting up his phone to capture the moment. 

He began a Facetime with his brother, then stepped back to the squat machine. Once Loki accepted and Thor got a look at that smug, thin-lipped smirk he turned bright red and yanked his shorts down. The nylon slid easily, pooling on top of his gym shoes. Thor shivered, taking the cold metal bar onto his shoulders, but he did his squats with his ass hanging out for all to see just as his brother commanded. 

Thor finished his usual set and hastily jerked his shorts back up over his ass. The waistband caught the underside of his semi-erection as he pulled up, but Thor snapped the elastic into place, blushing like a virgin as he adjusted his traitorous cock. He gathered up his phone to find the Facetime already ended. He got a call. He answered.

“That wasn’t so bad, now was it?”

“No, sir,” Thor mumbled, embarrassed and aroused all at once. 

“What’s next?”

“Biceps,” Thor supplied. “And chest.”

“Oh goody,” Loki tittered like a villain in a cartoon. “You don’t need a shirt for that, now do you?”

“No, sir,” Thor agreed again. He’d already bared his ass. Going around shirtless was nothing compared to that. “Do you want to watch again, brother?”

“Oh, Thor, you naughty slut, I love the way you think,” Loki quipped. Thor couldn’t help but blush at his brother’s tone. “Three minutes.”

Again, Thor set up his phone and Loki accepted. Thor didn’t waste a moment. He tugged his muscle tee off over his head and threw it on the ground before going through his entire upper body workout not just his biceps and chest, but shoulders and abs too. He brought his brother along the whole way. He didn’t even fight it when Loki told him to take his shorts off again as he did his pull-ups and crunches. He was nearly naked in the gym for anyone to see and his cock throbbed against the pouch of his jock the whole time. A maddening distraction. 

At the end of his workout, Thor pulled his shorts off over his shoes and wiped the sweat off his face with them. Loki smirked the entire time. “I think my slutty gym bunny deserves a treat, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Thor seconded, grinning.

“Hit the showers, brother dear,” Loki instructed. “Third stall from the left.”

Thor quirked an eyebrow, a suspicion already growing in his mind. “Brother?”

“Hurry along now, slut bunny.” Loki waved off his questions. “And leave your clothes off for your walk of shame.”

Under his breath, Thor moaned, red as could be. Yet after the Facetime ended, he grabbed his clothes off the floor and strutted through the gym to the showers, grinning at all the passers-by as he went. Staff included. The stares and shocked expressions made his smile even brighter and his erection even more obvious. 

In the showers, he followed his brother’s directions and entered the third stall even though the curtain was drawn and he could hear water running on the other side. He glanced over his shoulders, then dumped his clothes and shoes by the door. He pulled the curtain aside just enough and entered the stall to find his brother naked and wet and hard before him. “Brother,” Thor gasped. 

“Shhh.” Loki held his finger to his smirking lips. “I’d hate for you to be banned. I know how much you love this place. Even though it reeks.”

“Loki,” Thor whispered, hurriedly drawing the curtain more firmly closed behind him. He stepped towards his brother, his cock jutting out in front of him and like a cat presented with a dangling toy, Loki swatted idly at the length. Thor bit back his moans and whimpered, pushing his hips out for more.

“And how was our little experiment today, slut bunny?”

“Good,” Thor readily admitted. “So good, sir.”

“Does my nasty slut bunny want his treat?” Thor nodded eagerly. Loki smiled at him and gripped his shaft, pulling him in by his erection. Thor whined and went where his brother brought him. 

Loki pushed him back against the icy tile wall of the stall, still stroking him and gently patting his balls. Then Loki joined their cocks, gripping them together in his long fingered grasp. Thor gasped, his hands going to his brother’s slim hips and hauling him closer. Loki chuckled. “Such a horny gym bunny, aren’t you,” he whispered. 

“Brother,” Thor mumbled. Loki granted him a kiss, a string of kisses while he pumped their cocks in tandem and lightly tapped Thor’s balls with his other hand. Thor squirmed and mewled and huffed and panted, feeling more horned up the longer they went. “Brother...”

“Next time,” Loki intoned, speaking directly in his brother’s ear, his voice low. “You won’t wear a jock.”

With a muffled grunt, Thor erupted all over his brother’s cock and hand. Loki soon followed suit. Thor sucked his brother’s fingers clean, then dropped to his knees and licked their come off every inch of Loki and his bush. Then they showered and left, each of them walking out of that gym with their heads held high.


	5. In Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tricks Thor into a wall and then sexes him.

Loki gave his brother a shove and Thor, taken by surprise, tumbled into the outer wall of his bedroom. But the wall didn’t crumble. Nor did he smack against it. Instead he went through it, sinking halfway before the wall mysteriously returned to a solid state. Thor struggled, but the wall would not release him no matter how he strained.

_ ‘Relax dear brother,’ _ he heard Loki say in his mind. Thor squirmed, using more of his strength to tug at his bedroom wall. He felt a cool hand, one he knew well, thumb at the exposed skin by his hip and shivered. 

“Loki,” Thor growled, his voice rising in annoyance. His marvelous Midgardian sweatpants were close to falling down, he could feel the cotton inching downward.

_ ‘Hush, now, my king,’ _ Loki sweetly insisted, rubbing his hands up and down Thor’s lower back that was still inside the room.  _ ‘There is no cause for alarm. This was merely a trick.’ _

“And now it is over,” Thor demanded. 

_ ‘But we haven’t even gotten to the best part,’ _ Loki teased. Thor gasped as his sweatpants were yanked down to his ankles exposing his bare ass to the room he was only partly in. He blushed, having forgone underthings in his hurry to battle SMASHGRAB81 online earlier in the morning. 

“Brother,” Thor questioned. He shimmied against the suspiciously resilient wooden structure of his earthly home seeking any amount of give. He found none. Undoubtedly more of Loki’s magic. 

_ ‘Fear not, my treasure,’ _ Loki assured him telepathically.  _ ‘I have shut and locked the door. As long as you behave, none but I shall see.’ _

“Behave?!” Thor grunted, scoffing at his brother’s choice of words and once again futilely pulling at his wall restraints. A quick hand smacked his bare ass. Thor gasped, flushing pink as his cock twitched in arousal. “Loki!”

_ ‘Now, now, brother,’ _ Loki tutted, smoothing his hands over the globes of Thor’s ass in soothing circles.  _ ‘Trust me.’ _

Thor groaned and went still. Finally giving in. His tricky brother pinched and pulled at the tip of his cock, prodding his manhood to full erection. “Loki,” he loudly wheezed.

_ ‘Hush,’ _ Loki demanded. He lightly stroked his brother’s shaft.  _ ‘The rock thing and bug creature are only in the next room. Best not to draw their attention, my king. Not in your current state.’ _

“It is by your doing that I am in my current state,” Thor gruffly refuted, unable to move away from his brother’s faint touch or will his erection to deflate. 

_ ‘Trust me, my treasure,’ _ Loki crooned. While one hand twittered along his brother’s stiff cock, Loki used the other one to ply at his brother’s furred hole. Thor shivered.  _ ‘In the end, you will thank me.’ _

“W--we shouldn’t,” Thor panted, wriggling between his brother’s expert hands. 

_ ‘We haven’t,’ _ Loki corrected.  _ ‘For far too long.’ _

“They won’t understand,” Thor insisted.

_ ‘Then best not for them to discover us, eh brother?’ _ Loki thumbed at Thor’s taint and his brother moaned, cock throbbing.  _ ‘And they won’t if you would but keep quiet.’ _

Turning a dozen shades of red, Thor bit his lip and did his best to not make too much noise as his devious brother toyed with his body for his own desires. Thor sagged in relief when Loki finally released his cock, only to whine like a mounted whore when his brother’s wicked tongue danced along his dangling stones. Or with his brother’s thin lips met his hole in a deviant embrace. Then his tongue again. That silver tipped appendage made him quiver and pant, eyes rolling back as his brother devoured him. And the filth his brother spoke to him…

_ ‘Oh my treasure, my sweet and delicious treasure,’ _ he cooed, licking deeply into Thor.  _ ‘The most perfect cunt in the Nine Realms...in all the galaxy. A cunt worthy of a slattern like you, brother. A whore’s cunt.’ _

“Brother,” Thor wailed, arching his back so he could ride his brother’s face. His cock aching to be handled. “Please!”

_ ‘And it is mine and mine alone,’ _ Loki declared.

“Yours,” Thor hastily agreed, nodding furiously. “All yours.”

_ ‘I am glad we are in agreement.’ _ Loki moved his hands away from his brother’s full, pert ass cheeks and used them cruelly to flick Thor’s stones. Wheezing on a choked groan, Thor came, erupting against the corner where the wall met the floor in heavy spurts. He gasped when one hand gently glided along his length, coaxing more out of him. Thor immediately thrusted into that delicate grip. 

“Thank you, brother,” Thor mumbled, rolling his hips. “Thank you.”

Triumphant, Loki smiled against his skin. 


End file.
